Managing access to and distribution of electronic content, such as documents, databases, records, or the like, in a networked environment is critical to ensuring that only authorized users and network-connected devices may gain access to sensitive information. Depending on the sensitivity of any given content, an array of authorization rules may be necessary to ensure that the content is adequately protected. Some content may only require ensuring that a proper user is requesting the resource. Other content may require compliance with more stringent authorization rules, such as determining whether the content is accessed over a secure network or via a secured device.
When dealing with content such as medical records, financial records, or other content that may pertain to an individual and contain confidential and/or personal information, even more advanced control over its distribution may be desired. To date, content management solutions have not addressed the unique security concerns for such individual-specific content.